Involontairement
by ValkyrieAce
Summary: Harry comes down with a bad cold and Theo takes care of him. Somewhere along the way though, complications arise. Warnings included in AN. Please read and review!


_Author's Note: I would like to thank my betas – Elizabeth and Sam – for spending time on this fic for me, and teaching me how to write sensibly. Readers, you'll see why at the end of the fic. If you're still confused then, read the very last author's note beneath the prompts. Please read and review if you have anything to say!_

 _Warning for character death._

* * *

 **Involontairement** by ValkyrieAce

 _It started with a cough._

Theo and Harry set the table and cooked dinner in preparation for their usual Date Night in Theo's apartment over the Leaky Cauldron. It was a simple yet romantic candlelit dinner of smoked salmon with dijon sauce, paired with a lovely sweet red wine and a scrumptious tin of biscuits. Harry talked incessantly and Theo laughed as they ate, feeling the stress of their busy lives melt away in the process. After the dinner, they moved over to the sofa to cuddle and watch a movie in the comfort of each other's arms.

That is, until Harry had the urge to cough.

Grabbing a tissue and turning away, he coughed into it harshly. Once the coughs had subsided, Harry grinned and laughed hoarsely. "I think I've had too much wine," he said, his grin wide and full of mirth.

Theo scoffed in response and kissed Harry's forehead before walking over to the kitchen, where he began to wash the plates in the sink.

Harry pocketed the tissue and stood to help Theo, grabbing a washcloth to dry the plates with.

Theo willed his body to stop shaking, hoping with all his heart that Harry was okay.

* * *

 _Then comes the fever._

A week later, Harry had fallen ill with a fever along with a runny nose and a sore throat.

He had not been pleased to find out that he had been subjected to bedrest for the duration of the week.

The entire time he had been forced to stay in bed, however, Theo had made sure to take small breaks from work to cook, feed and help Harry through the recovery process.

It was during one of these breaks that Harry had found a reason to appreciate Theo's colder body temperature. At peak health, Harry found the chill unappealing and urged him to wear socks when they shared the same bed. However, it came as a much needed comfort now.

Upon realizing this, Theo hadn't been able to remove the smirk off his face. Still, he forced himself to comply to the glares of his feverish boyfriend as he removed his shirt and got into the bed next to Harry, who sighed in relief immediately after placing his head on Theo's chest.

Theo smiled and ran his fingers through Harry's hair, the sensation evoking further sighs to reassure him that the coolness of his skin did work.

* * *

 _After that comes the nausea, lightheadedness and body aches._

It had seemed as though he had gotten better.

He had gone back to the Ministry and spent a lot of time to catch up on the missing days of work. Soon enough, he was cleared to participate in the raid of a Death Eater's known location. Harry, knowing that his malaise might catch up to him during the strenuous actions of the raid, had agreed to work as part of the defense. The raid had gone admirably.

Until he'd fainted and had been unable to move since. Every muscle in his body ached, and he felt too lightheaded to think properly. He was promptly sent to St. Mungo's.

Theo arrived soon after Harry was served lunch; pizza and pumpkin juice. His eyes had openly shown the worry that he had felt for Harry's wellbeing, and he was ecstatic to find out that Harry's symptoms weren't serious enough to have him stay overnight, his happiness showing through his talkativeness.

So, with bags packed with Harry's clothes, they had temporarily moved in to Theo's apartment. As soon as they had reached home, they had changed and crawled under the covers.

As Harry's eyes closed, Theo had already fallen asleep.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, he'd felt the best as he had ever been. And as usual, Theo was very cold to the touch. He smiled and shook Theo, trying to wake him and celebrate in their shared healthiness.

Only, Theo didn't move. He didn't even look to be breathing.

Harry's breath caught in his throat. He didn't want to believe what his conscience was screaming at him. His hand, shaky and clamming up at the prospect, reached the jugular and confirmed his theory.

Theo was gone.

Harry curled into himself at the edge of their bed and wondered how, out of the two of them, Theo was the one to die. Feeling the terror wash over him, he ran diagnostic charms over Theo and finally found the answer, the tears falling over his cheeks hotly.

Pneumonia.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Word Count:** 748

 **Additional Prompts:**

The Golden Snitch - Through the Universe - (feeling) 148. Red Giant — feverish

The Golden Snitch - Ollivander's Wand Shop - Cypress: Write about a Pureblood.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry – Term #9: Assignment #5 – Arithmancy: Arithmancy 101, Task #3 - Social: Write about something or someone unpredictable.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - The 365 Prompts Challenge - 248. Restriction - no more than two people in story

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - The Insane House Challenge - 988. Food – Pumpkin Juice

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - Sewing 101 - (setting) Leaky Cauldron, (action) laughing, (restriction) only trio era characters

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - Back to School - (word) 2. Lunch

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - Slash September - Theodore Nott

 **Writing Club:**

Character Appreciation, Hermione Granger - [Setting] 19. Apartment

Dark Lady's Diabolical Lair - 6. Missing

Book Club, "Release" by Patrick Ness - Linus: (relationship) boyfriend, (trait) talkative, (action) smiling

Showtime, Phantom of the Opera - 5. The Music of the Night - (word) Sensation

Count Your Buttons, Objects - 5. Biscuit Tin

Amy's Audio Admirations, The No Sleep Podcast: Ep 1 - 4. The Boiler Room: Write about something seemingly normal being terrifying.

* * *

AN: Both Theo and Harry had pneumonia, but Theo's had progressed so far past Harry's and he hadn't gotten it checked out because his natural body temperature and behaviour cloaked it. It can be assumed that Theo unknowingly spread the infection to Harry through transmission. Anything italicized (excluding the scene opening sentences) are subtle clues to Theo's state of health.


End file.
